


About.

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: hozi - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship, 荣勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	About.

-主荣勋副哲汉-一点对於现状的小不满和强行解释等-  
-ooc-带有个人看法-  
/

「所以你真的爱他吗，」崔胜哲问。  
「这要看应该怎麽定义"爱"这个词。」李知勋头也不抬的回答，而右手握着滑鼠的动作略微暂停了下。

李知勋不明白事情怎麽就变成这样的——他只是惯性的转过身试图在寻找他，却好几次没看见对方的身影，他不想，也同时不愿意承认自己不习惯一个人的工作室。  
和粉丝的聊天还是一如往常的活跃，但和自己私下的Kakao聊天室已经被不同的工作讯息洗到底下，他点了开又讪讪的关掉画面，思考今天应该要点些什麽，才点完大份的半半炸鸡和豆腐锅的同时李知勋才想到，只能点一人份——至少是他能吃完的食物量——内心就有种奇怪的烦躁感。  
他回应了权顺荣在weverse的聊天，但如预期中的回应并没有被发来，等待十几分钟後终於受不了拿起手机打给另一个宇宙工厂常驻成员。  
「哥有空的话可以来一趟吗，我点太多东西了吃不完。」

所以崔胜哲很乾脆的把想逃避的他拉回现实，撕裂他最深处的恐惧——权顺荣到底爱他吗——逼着他面对这个令他无法平静的问题，然後事不关己的顺走最後一块酱料炸鸡。  
队里的老大哥在休息回来後就经常抛出情感上的尖锐问题，从未想过这些奇怪的问题有天会落到自己头上的李知勋皱着眉按下存档後回头认真的盯着桌上的可乐空罐子好半晌。  
「你需要他，不是吗。」  
「你希望我承认什麽。」他往对方亮起的手机画面瞄了眼，毫无意外的是尹净汉打来查勤，而仅仅看了一眼的崔胜哲罕见的挂断电话後向自己耸了耸肩。  
「我没有希望你承认甚麽，我只想听见你认真的去面对内心的自己。」  
李知勋冷哼一声後又转回去面对萤幕，但脑子里一直在思考方才听见的话，约莫十五分钟後来抓人的尹净汉打开了宇宙工厂的门，提着一袋零食和崔胜哲放在宿舍的银行卡，而让他暂停写曲作业的罪魁祸首乐呵呵的(虽然李知勋不确定是不是打从心底的开心)和自己对象离开後他烦燥的乾脆关掉工作用的程式往一旁的沙发倒。

「所以你真的爱他吗。」  
「我也不确定这是不是爱，」他回答，「你确定这是爱吗？」

权顺荣第三次躺在宿舍房间，看向队内的二哥正玩着小狗的时候被问了一个他有些迷茫的问题，於是他给了一个官方的答案——至少在他看来是官方的答案，只见对方抬起头之後的笑容看起来一瞬间闪过了某种难以言喻的情绪。  
「不要以为我不知道。」尹净汉事不关已的开口，「可能他比起你，更爱你的事实。」  
而他瞬间有些狼狈感，在抱走小狗的同时有些慌张的看了眼房门。  
「心虚了是吗。」二哥摇了摇头，「你们好好说话是不是很难，还是，」  
「你根本不敢面对他。」  
权顺荣暂停动作而几秒，摊了摊手。  
「你希望听见我的什麽回答。」  
尹净汉瞄了他一眼，再看了一眼手机弹出的weverse回应。  
「我没有预设这个题目的答案，但是你必须得诚实。」  
「我要是说谎的话，哥也不会知道的不是吗。」权顺荣口气很淡的说完，扭开房间门把正准备出去又突然想起什麽似的回头看了尹净汉一眼。  
「哥知道的那个，推拉，这个词语可不是用来形容知勋的。」

或许是他的过度猜想——用文学一点的词语替代的话应该是臆测——权顺荣无意识的撕开外卖包装时茫然的思考着什麽，又甩了甩头自我清醒。  
他不说爱，或者说他曾经认真告诉自己不要轻易把这个字挂在嘴边，是因为他可能比任何人都要明白，到底是谁先沦陷，抑或谁才是那个板着脸不去多想的人。  
他记得出道前的会议上李知勋僵硬的表情，可能无数次在工作室里背对着自己都是那样厌恶或者是——权顺荣眨眨眼暂停了自己脑内的恶性循环并且夹起了一块酱料炸鸡。  
噢，所以是的，他想，是自己先坏了规矩，在对方的最後尊严和底线。

「所以我真的爱他吗？」  
「你会问出这个问题，就已经沦陷了吧。」

李知勋数不清第几次点开手机里的聊天软体又自觉可笑的暂停在某个没有新讯息提示的聊天，然後在暗下的几秒後伸出手指又将其点亮。  
你想说甚麽，有时候直白点并没有错——他已经忘了是谁这样告诉他——偶尔也面对一下自己的空虚不对吗，你就是需要他啊。  
是啊，他就是需要权顺荣这个人，李知勋自暴自弃的想着，可我不确定他是出自於心软还是工作需要才来到这里。  
更何况，他不只是"需要"而已，还有汹涌的占有欲缓慢的侵蚀他的伪装，他已经不确定自己有没有办法亲易点头放对方离开自己的视线，他需要的是在他1米内的距离，能清晰的听见那人和自己对话的声音，更甚者，他身上的淡香水味道——或是，他时不时粗心大意所停留在耳边的温度。  
他恐惧着这样的自己，李知勋听见自己的声音这样开口，只见听完他叙述的尹净汉挑了下眉，默不作声的换了下坐姿。  
「所以你想让我们不来打扰你一个人的世界，还是，」队内的二哥这样开着口，  
「你是害怕面对答案。」  
李知勋慌张的抬起头，不知所措的只能摇头否认，可对方可没有要轻易放过他的意思，又继续接下去——  
「逃避现实这件事，你们两个确实无师自通。」  
那双在外慵懒的眉眼此刻带了点长辈的威严，淡淡的把他的幻想戳破，逼迫他面对现实。  
「你已经沦陷了吧，说实话。」

「所以我真的爱他吗？」  
「这个问题，不应该问你自己吗。」

权顺荣抬起头看着队内的大哥不由分说就把自己扛上车——应该是他的私家车吧，怎麽会出现在这里——在凌晨的大街上狂奔，他依稀辨认出这是往哪里的路後，忍不住的开口。  
毫无意外的冷漠啊，他想。  
「我不乐意当爱情顾问。」崔胜哲把手放在方向盘上没头没尾的说，「因为我的爱情就已经很复杂了，你说是吧，小子。」  
「至於为什麽要管这件事情，就看在十年的友情上罢了。」  
「反正终究是你们自己要面对的事情。」  
他往右弯，几个路口过後把权顺荣扔在某个他再熟悉不过的巷口，然後才抬起头，像是想起甚麽似的开口补充。  
「他比你想像的要脆弱很多，所以我才不想替你们戳破那层窗户纸。」  
「不过，你一直拿着尹净汉当挡箭牌的这件事，就此扯平吧。」  
权顺荣转头时和队内的二哥正巧四目相对，他回头看了眼驾驶座上的大哥，才刚开门就被一脚踢了下去，对方毫无怜悯的力道和得逞的笑让他瞬间理解了——啊，崔胜哲在吃醋。  
「就说了不要这麽暴力，你收敛点不行吗，小朋友吗。」  
尹净汉上车时碎碎念似的和自己男朋友说，又想到权顺荣似乎还在思考着该不该上楼，回头补充了一句。  
「快上去，他在等你。」  
「你再拖拖拉拉的我就亲自下去把你拖上楼。」  
还有崔胜哲完全没有减少的怨念。

「所以......」

李知勋回头看见那个不知何时走进自己世界的人，委屈丶想念丶痛苦，各种不知名的情绪混合一起的侵占了他的理智，他只能不受控制的任由自己无声地哭，没有半句抱怨和怨怼。  
他不知道该怎麽办——该拿这样的自己怎麽办——他的确太需要这个人了，李知勋的心里复杂的拉扯和撕裂自我的伤口，可他——  
「对不起。」  
不知为何他只要听见权顺荣说出这句话，内心的恐惧就即将溃堤。  
於是他慌乱的开口，把自己的忧郁和泪水压缩成一句话。  
「不要跟我说这个。」  
他害怕，害怕这个人从他的嘴里告诉自己，他不爱他，他痛恨这样的自己，他从此不想再看见这样恶心的自己。  
李知勋不明白为什麽自己要这样把伤口摊在凶手面前，他从来没有懂过，为什麽自己在面对这个人的时候能够如此脆弱又难以理解。  
可他也曾经想过，或许，那一点点的可能会是真的。  
「道歉完了就可以走了。」  
可权顺荣这傻子——李知勋只有这个词可以形容当下的他了——他竟然在自己面前蹲下来，眨巴着他似乎有些肿了的眼睛，对焦在自己脸上，带着方才从桌上抽来的卫生纸替自己擦去眼泪。  
然後，开口说。  
「不要哭，知勋啊。」  
「你笑起来多好看，所以不要哭。」  
他差点想起身往对方的头顶用力一揍，可他不忍心，李知勋一边发泄着自己的情绪一边想，权顺荣到底有多傻。  
傻得自己死心塌地。  
所以说，他到底懂不懂，他不要他的道歉——

「所以我想好了，知勋啊。」  
「我爱你。」

这是我的答案，权顺荣想，反覆推演出来的结果，希望爱情不要是他从来没证明出来的三角函数恒等式。  
他面前小小的人儿瞪大了眼睛，没多久又继续放声大哭，而权顺荣不知所措的停在原地，试图分析出他说了甚麽。

「权顺荣，你这个笨蛋。」  
「所以说，不要道歉啊，我不要你的道歉。」  
「我等了好久，笨蛋。」

他开了口，把视线停在李知勋说个不停的嘴唇上，然後，渐渐往下。  
「嗯。」  
这题，还好他在时间内答出来了。

End.  
-  
知勋啊!!!!!生日快乐呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
好不容易期中完，昨天睡太死了只能事後补发贺文TT  
这篇写了真的好久好久，印象中从8月左右就在敲了，幸好赶上了。  
那，我们下次见啦~


End file.
